Lost Memories
by SpecterFlame
Summary: A person transported across space and time. A person with memories from a past life...What will this person find? Zeref and Acnologia have escaped it is up to him to save the past, present and future. Contains: Original character and Ships!
1. A new start

**Spoiler Alert Spoiler Alert Spoiler Alert! IF You have not read the manga and wish to not be spoiled yet. Come on later after you've seen it in either in anime or manga form!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail...all rights belong to Hiro Mashima, Funimation, and any other company that I don't know of!**

I am 15 my Name is Johnny...Johnny Trist or at least that's what it used to be until my whole world got turned upside down by one man...a man of fire... a man of fighting spirit...a man who is extremely dumb...a man named Natsu...but lets take you to beginning shall we?

I was just a wee lad watching anime(a weeb if you will) the anime I was watching was Fairy Tail now of course I myself would deem this as all fictional and not real and that I just enjoy watching anime...well that all changed when I heard a voice...now of course I would have deemed this crazy...but the voice it seemed real and I recognized it somehow...now this voice was not hesitant at all(the first out of his mouth was literally: Hey man I need you to save the world )...so after hours and hours of talking and months of preparation...this brings me to where I am now...butt naked in my house talking to a floating magical projection.

Uh so tell we why do I have to be naked again?

 **Its so nothing irregular happens when you step into the portal.**

Okay Natsu and tell me again why your doing all this?

 **...As you know I come from a future where I failed where Zeref defeated me but I escaped and Acnologia brought hell to my world-**

You keep saying your world...so like a different reality?

 **More like a multiverse if you will but yes I failed and now everything thing is gone...im the only person left alive...Zeref was killed by his own curse since his duty was done...as for all my friends they are all gone too...Happy ,Gray ,Erza,...Lucy, all my guild members gone.**

Well...that's some deep shit...said Johnny breathless,

 **God dammit I don't even know why I'm telling you all this stuff, I already told you that all your memories will be erased except for your memories of this Earth and the Fairy tail manga up to the point after we defeated all the spriggan 12 and like I said the people of earth will be notified but the wont believe it at first but they will when they see you.**

Hey!While you were droning on the portal appeared

 **What re you waiting for go-**

 **Out of the blue a terrifying roar broke out..**

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

 **Acnologia! GO THROUGH THE PORTAL NOW!**

...no need to tell me twice... hey is there anything your not telling me?

 **NO!**

And with that I Johnny Trist went through the portal...

 **And in Natsu mind one thing ran clear...If only you knew son of Igneel if only you knew.**

 **And with that he ran to meet his fate in the sky of the Heavens...**

 ** _I'll finally get to see them again he thought..._**


	2. How in the hell did i get here?

**Quick Alert I have made changes to the first chapter so you may want to reread it first! That is all P.S Sorry the first chapter is so fast I just kind of wanted to get lore stuff out of the way(my writing styles kind of fast paced to I'll try to tone it down...maybe)**

Well...im going through a magical portal...soon im going to be losing some of my memories Johnny mused to himself...well I may as well reminisce on what crazy shit got me here... _ **Well I meet a fire dragon slayer who told to save the world by telling me a absolutely nothing...well that wont help me at all...WAIT I MINUTE! IF I FORGET EVERYTHING HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT DO? THAT PINK BASTARD! he thought to himself as his memory faded away.**_

 __Wait where am I? It looks like a portal of some kind(not that I knew what a portal was)...Oh shit...OH SHIT! am I falling? Im defiantly falling...Dude calm yourself down its just a dream...but as he felt himself get closer and closer to the ground...he felt himself panic...until eventually he hit the ground and the last thing he heard was some blond chick scream Alien! and then blackness...

Uh fuck...my head did I fall the bed again? I opened my eyes to see some pink haired guy staring back at me...oh its just Natsu...Wait What! and with that Justin sprang up and hit the guy right in the head.

 **Ow Ow Ow hey what's the deal man you looking for a fight?**

 **Calm down Natsu he's disoriented I mean really he fell from the goddam sky! said?**

Who are you? he said out loud

 **I think the more appropriate question right now would be who are you? But no matter name is Erza Scarlet, the dumb pink one ho arwho wants to fight you is Natsu, the dark haired one is Gray, and the one currently hiding behind Natsu is Lucy-**

 **Yeah Natsu interjected you landed directly on top of her; the boobs cushioned your fall-**

 **SMACK! DONT SAY THAT PERV!**

 **OW...Sorry Lucy...**

 **Everyone SHUT THE HELL UP said Erza and just like that the room became deadly quite. YES MAAM the all said in unison.**

 **Now who are you again said Erza in a questioning tone**

Well I said as I got up from the bed my name is Justin Tristan I am 15 years ol-

 **Really 15? You don't look like it said Erza**

Wait What?

 **Here have a mirror***and suddenly a mirror popped up in her hand**

What in the hell? _(When did I get this good looking? he thought to himself) and when in the hell did I have red and back hair...wait YESSS! I no longer have a twizzler! Holy hell this is really weird._

Well...thanks for the mirror he said handing it back to Erza who suddenly looked as red as her named implied.

 **Well than ...uh Justin why did you fall out of the sky? said Erza**

I seriously have no clue...the last thing I remember was being in my room and then falling and landing on the ground before that though I can recall absolutely nothing.

 **You said in your room? Are you from Fiore?**

No maam...and before you interject I am not from edolas and am human not alien, like I said I just fell from the sky from my room and have no Idea how.

 **You said Edolas how do you know about that?**

That is a story for later Titania now if you don't mind I got to pedicure a place to stay.

 **Well you can stay here for tonight said Erza.**

Well thank you Titania said Justin

 **There it is again the way he says that name sends chills down my spin...there are beds to the left of where your standing just pick one when your ready to go to sleep we will talk about this matter tomorrow...**

 ** _Why the hell do I feel like a know him? It feels like a personal connection..._**

Please leave me a review of this second chapter Positive feedback appreciated.


	3. Who are you

Quick annoucement as some of my old readers (on other websites ) may know I do little side stories that still connect to the main story or I do something behind a different characters point of view! And guess what? This is one of those! Today we will be focusing on Erza! Enjoy!

Well...that was weird...to say the least...a man just fell from the sky right on top of Lucy but hey our guild has seen weirder stuff over the years mused Erza

I'm afraid for the guild...is this new person going to be friendly or hostile? asked Erza to herself

But what's most important to me right now is who he is...I feel like I know him from my past...but the memories are way he says my name too, they way he says it mkes me feel like he knows me and he obviously doesn't...so why do I feel like this?

THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING IF ONLY MASTER WAS HERE;HE WHOULD KNOW WHAT TO DO! Yelled Erza

Suddenly her mind flashed back to something...the note...that note

The note that I had kept for years...the note that was in my hand ever since I found that Village before the tower of heaven...

I should look at it again...I need to know about him...

So She opened the cupboard that held the note she kept hidden in secret...and she started reading\

Hello Erza...you know you may not remember me but I do...I only hope that you'll be fine...the future can be a dangerous place you know?I just have to say be careful...dangerous things are afoot...and just be wary the most dangerous is your own heart...

As she read it she felt a warmth on the back of the old paper...

I turned it slowly...

It read...

Just remember that I love you and that I always will...even though you may not.

I shoved it back into the cupboard and the only thought my mind could muster was...

Are you the one?


	4. A history lesson

**Authors Note**

 **So there are problems with the third chapter that i cant fix...im guessing its a bug but I'll fix it eventually.**

 **Moving on some of you have been asking about expanding on both future Natsu's story and Justin's...first off i will do them but...for Natsu i want to see how fairy tail ends first (in both manga and anime form) so that wont for quite a while...as for expanding of justin that probably also wont happen for a while. BUT ENOUGH DAWDILY ONTO THE MAIN STORY!**

Well what a weird day...thought Justin i feel from the sky, and crashed through the fairy tail guilds own roof...im lucky though...they are caring people hell they let me stay the night...

Im gonna have to figure out why I was brought here... to Fairy Tail of all places...what is my purpose here?

With that i closed my eyes for some peace

Ahhh...man...that bed was soft...kinda nice he thought to himself...all the fairy tail members are probably here...so their gonna want answers...probably should brace myself he mused to himself

I was right...the moment I opened that door i was swarmed...man i was disorienting...the question just flew out at lighting speed...i didnt even have time to calm myself.

 **EVERYONE CALM DOWN A COMMANDING VOICE ORDERED**

Yes Ma'am!!!!! All the Fairy Tail members said in unison

 **Now Justin i trust your feeling better? said Erza**

Well as good as a man can feel...falling from the sky...but yes Erza i feel better to answer your question said Justin

 **Good now onto a couple more important things...Where are you from? asked Erza**

Sigh...well that cant be answered quickly but...i can do something better i can show you...say do have any wizards that specialize in memories and projections?

 **...Yes we do actually...Hey are Meat and Wendy present?**

 **Yes we are ma'am said Mest**

 **Good now what do you want us to do Justin? asked Erza**

Well Wendy and Mest if you would come here please...i dont know if you can do this but i need you guys to bring out my memories into a projection like state if that's okay with you?

 **Yes we can do that...said Wendy**

Good well everyone pile up a chair...your im for a ride said Justin

Okay everyone...see that big blue ball...thats Earth the plant i live on. Now this planet is much like yours...except for too things...we dont have magic and we have more tech based stuff...you get that ? Yes Erza do you have a question?

 **Yeah...uhh you said more technologic advanced? What do you mean by that teacher?**

(Teacher? Where did that come from? thought Justin) Well yes...long ago we had a civilization much akin to yours...atleast until world war came along...due to that humanity was spurred in technological advances...which gave birth to computers and many other things that we take for gran-

 **You said world war...what is that?**

Well ahh...the world war..or World wars to be precise are a series of two wars that happened 100 years ago...lets just say that two countries got into a fight...and then a bunch of other countries joined sides cause of Reasons...millions died and for what? Nothing

 **Well...that sounds horrible...**

Indeed it was Erza...but due to this humankind was thrust in advancement...flying machines that let people travel across the world to just name a few...

 **I have to ask how many people live in your world?**

Around 8 billion...where im from there are 36 million in my country and there are 150 countries in all.

 **That...thats alot...i mean fiore only has a population of 2 million...thought Erza**

Well that concludes the history lesson for now people if you have any questions just come up and ask me okay said Justin

 _Man that was tiring...i should remind myself not to become a history teacher thought_ Justin

All of a sudden there was someone up in his face...

 **Hey! said Natsu I wanna fight!!!**

Well that was sudden...i certainly expected him to ask that later...oh well thought Justin. I accept!

 **Wait what? But your just recovering?**

Its fine Erza...besides its time to show this fire breather what a non magic user from Earth can do!


	5. An unexpected ass-whooping

**Okay people there seems to be a bit of confusion...okay my writing style is meant to be like this so people can follow it easily...I'LL say this again non bolded words with quotations(it isn't showing some quotations though i think its a bug) is Justin, Bolded words are other characters, Words that are like this:** ** _djhgfucjvjggfi_** or _djhgfucjvjggfi_ **are memories or flashbacks Or when characters think. It will also be used in fight scenes. Kay? Onto main story**

 **You ready man? asked Natsu**

As ready as I'll ever be said Justin with a smile... _What he doesn't know is that a know everything about him...he is so in for a surprise ass-whooping thought_ _Justin smiling_

 ** _You seem confident...you got something up your sleeve? asked Natsu_**

 _Not particularly-are we gonna get this started or wha- OH SHIT_

 ** _FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST_**

 _Man...he's fast...thankfully i know how he thinks..._

 ** _What!? He dodged it? Im surprised-_**

 _Hey Natsu! Your right i was hiding something...I KNOW HOW TO DODGE_

 _CRACK!!!_

 ** _AW SHIT! that hurt Man!_**

 _'All is fine in war' Natsu Justin said amused you should have learned that by now!_

 ** _Shit! he's fast; a normal person shouldn't be able to move like this!_**

 _Whats wrong? Afriad?_

 ** _Hardly! laughed Natsu im not even going all out!_**

 _Well you better step your game up then salamander! Yelled Justin_

 ** _You want a step up? Well than...FIRE DRAGON PHENIOX RAGE!_**

 _HE'S DEFINATELY FASTER...ALMOST HIT ME THAT TIME...I KNEW THOSE YEARS OF TRACK WOULD PAY OFF...SUCK IT MR GINSCOFF thought Justin gleefully_

 ** _Man this is frustrating im getting schooled by a Non magic user no less! thought Natsu I need a wide range attack and i can go all ou- ACKK_**

 _Pay attention man...you know...in reality you are powerful...you just dont know how to adapt...and thats your fatal flaw!!! said Justin delivering a kick (It also helps that i know everything about him) thought Justin_

 ** _FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!!_**

 _Thats good...he hit me that time...but he wont win..._

 ** _Hehe...FIRE DRAGOON ROOOAR!!!_**

 _PERFECT...lets do this!_

 ** _What!? He's running through it! Shit!_**

 _Hey Natsu..._

 _Im fired now!_

 ** _Thats my phrase..._**

 _I KNOW...Slap*_

 ** _Really?! You goddamn backhand me?_**

 _Yeah...it signifies my victory man...you are way to cocky you know that? and a dumbass to boot said Justin laughing._

 ** _How did you run through my roar anyway? It should have burned you alive!_**

 _Simple science...my good dragon...you see when I run it creates an updraft a due to that the fire pushed away from me thus inchuring my victory!!! said Justin_

 ** _All i heard was blah blah blah..._**

 _Yeah well thats because your dumb..._

 ** _I can't believe he actually beat Natsu...there has to be something more... thought Erza_**

 **Hey Justin can i talk to you?**

Sure Erza what up?

 **In private...**

Oh yeah...yeah sure

 **Wonder whats with her said Gray, Natsu, and Lucy**


	6. Do I know?

Sooooo...what did you want to talk to me about? asked Justin who was nownow currently sitting of the top roof of the Fairy Tail guild.

 **Uh...I...well I want you to read this said Erza**

 _A note? Wonder what this is about? thought Justin_

 _'Hello Erza'_ Wait who the hell starts a note with hello? Thats cheesy as hell thought Justin confused... _It doesn't help that it looks like a kid wrote this either..._

 _'You may not know me..._

 _you may not remeber me..._

 _but i will..._

 _i do know you..._

 _i know of the dangers that will face you soon..._

 _and some will be closer than you think.._

 _.I...I just want you to know that I love you..._

 _you are the only one that can stop me_

You...you think im the person that wrote that note?

 **Yes...I know its hard for you to believe...but I need some answers...i need some closure to stop these nightmares at night...I need some answers...please...I need to know**

Im...Im sorry Erza but I know nothing of this...im sorry but i really dont know anything right now...my mind has been muddled ever since I got here...Im truly sorry Erza but...I know nothing...said Justin

 **...You have to though...you have to who else but you could know something about this note? said Erza pleading**

I dont know Erza...I dont I have to go...

See you around okay?

 **You have to know something thought Erza You have to...**

 _I just want you to know that I love_ you

 ** _Do you still? Do you truly?_**


	7. Black, Blue, Or is it Red?

Yeah the last chapter was short...

Authors Note

Wooh Boy! Soo there was a release of a new fairy tail chapter today guys and I just gotta say that it was a doozie.

Considering how I am technically trying to follow the main storyline this is gonna awesome(obvious sarcasm is obvious) for me to try and write in...oh and also I may also be doing fanfic manga's of my stories (dont know yet though cause it would take a long time) but imma jut keep it on the table for now cause it was something i did before...Okay onto main story!

Present day Earth: United nations building meeting

What do you mean there's Magic?

I MEAN there is magic in my world it binds us...gives us power all beyond the power that you can get said Future Natsu

Right... so how can you talk to us? asked Justin Trudeu

I am not talking to you this is a hologram...by the time your seeing this I'm probably...well let's just say gone said Future Natsu

Let me see if I understand...YOUR saying Magic is real? and that we share a spiritual connection between our worlds? asked Donald

Basically yes...im sure you all have already caught up with what happened?

Yes you told us the situation and right now the whole world is litteraly learning about this by watching well Justin and your world and well watching you.

Yes...all of you know about edolas by now...its basically like that...but even i dont know why we share a connection our worlds are nothing alike.

I have a question?

Yes Senator Geno? said Future Natsu

Why Justin though? asked Senator Geno

Because he is the key to all this...the key to save both our worlds said Future Natsu

Both? asked Everyone

Well...look the way you humans are going you wont last another 200 years...

And with that the hologram disappeared

This is so confusing said Donald...

Well we cant hide this the whole world already knows Everything said Justin Trudeu

Yes your right we have to tell the truth said Putin

All I know is Justin's parents are heart broken they think he's dead...I should tell them said Justin Trudeu

What do we do now? asked Donald

Everything we can...

 **Fiore Present Day:**

Well that was interesting thought Justin as he was walking through the south woods

Erza...was acting weird...she's seems desperate...I cant blame her though if I thought I saw someone i think i know but actually didn't I would do the same thing thought Justin

It doesn't make it any less confusing for me...why is she so pushy...she acts like her life depends on it said Justin to himself

I need to figure out why I'm was brought here if i dont my head is gonna explode...

 **Erza's Place Present day:Nightime**

 **What the hell!! yelled Erza frustrated**

 ** _How the hell could I be so stupid? He doesn't even know me...Why the hell was I so pushy? Uggggh...all i want to know is something about the note and i scared him away! I am so stupid!! thought Erza_**

 **Okay breath Erza Just breath calm yourself...maybe you can talk to Jellal...he probably knows what to say...**

 ** _All I want is if he's someone from my past...and if he's the person in the note..._**

 **The Next day**

 _Ahh...how long was I asleep thought Justin...I better get back to the guild..._

 **So how's your first few days in fiore Justin? asked Mirajane**

Well except for the aching pains in my head pretty fine...

 **I heard you had a "talk" with Erza?**

Oh yeah that...yes i did does everyone know? asked Justin

 **Yeah...she came back in here crying after your private chat did something happen?**

I would rather not talk about it...its a matter for only me and Erza...even if I dont understand that matter at hand right now said Justin

 **I see...well are you ready to get your Fairy Tail embelm?**

My what?

 **Your Fairy Tail embelm silly! Your part of our guild now aren't you?**

Yeah i guess...

 **So where do you want it?**

The left part of my chest probably said Justin

 **Okay I'll just apply it here...Huh I have never seen it do that**

What? did something go wrong? asked Justin worried

 **No nothing like that...its just that you have two colors...black and red...it looks like your hair kinda cute actually said Mirajane**

Uhh thanks i guess...so its just like that-

 **Oh hey Erza your here late said Mirajane cheerfully as a figure came through the door**

 **Hello Mira, Hello Justin I see your part of our guild now? Congrats**

Yes I am I guess and thank you...look I want to apologize to you about last I-

 **No No Justin its my fault I just geuss I overeacted so I'm sorry about yesterday.**

I wholeheartedly accept that apology but it is still equally my fault...didnt give you a chance to explain and I also overeacted I guess I've been so stressed out that im not myself...

 **Sounds like you need a stiff drink piped Cana**

I certainly feel like I could use one mused Justin

 **Yo Justin I got the perfect thing for you then! Hey Mira will you let me use the counter for a sec?**

 **Sure thing Natsu**

 **A few Moments later**

Uhh so what's this? it looks ghastly said Justin in disgust

 **Come on man...just drink its a recipe igneel came up with it helps with headaches**

Okay... _It may not hurt to take a sip if it helps..._

Ahhh!!!! Dude you just made it worse!!!!

 **You feeling okay Justin? asked Erza looking concerned**

No I DONT FEEL OKAY I DONT FEEL OKAY AT ALL **!!!! JUST SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL**

 _I have to get out of here!!!_

 _Ahhh!!!_

 **Justin wait where are you going? said Erza**

"Black, Red, Black, Red" _Whats happening to me? Ahhh!!! My body's feels like its liquid fire!!!_

 **WHATS HAPPENING TO YOU? Yelled ERZA AS SHE WATCHED TO HER HORROR AS WINGS STARTED GROWING OUT** **OF HIS BACK**

 **Whats happening to him? Igneel never mentioned this! said Natsu worried**

 ** _Meanwhile in a far away place a voice said:_**

 **I SMELL A DRAGON...**.


	8. Lost

**Authors Note**

 **Yes i brought politics into the last chapter! No complaints!**

 **Also this chapter will follow Erza's perspective of what's happening**

 **Natsu! What the hell is happening to him! said Erza**

 **I swear Erza I have no idea can you please stop shaking me?**

 **No! I need to know...I need to... she said as she dropped to the ground...**

 **Erza? Erza you okay? Erza wake up! WENDY GET OVER HERE ERZA NEEDS SOME HELP**

 ** _( Run just run i kept telling myself...just run and the monster wont catch you) as she said that she forced herself to look back...the forest was in flames...everyone who raised her was dead...and as the truth dawned on her she began to cry..._**

 **YOU BETTER RUN LITTLE GIRL...I need a plaything...I"ll have fun torturing you...**

 ** _As the little girl turned she was met by the monster...but the monster was not an ordinary monster...it was a dragon...a dragon with darkness as his skin and a red scar across his face...and once again she began to cry...out of fear, out of saddness._**

 **You didnt run fast enough little girl...**

 **The monster prepared to strike...but was stopped he seemed to pause...**

 **Igneel...**

 **Its time to stop your rampage Deriga its time to calm down replied the maroon dragon**

 **YOUR SON ISN'T HERE ANYMORE THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO SHOUTED THE BLACK DRAGON**

 **Oh he is still here...trust me on that replied Igneel**

 **YOU...YOU I'll KILL YOU... SHOUTED THE BLACK DRAGON IN RAGE**

 **You cant...atleast not yet said the dragon as he calming punched Deriga in the gut...he turned to the girl...**

 **Girl? What is your name?**

 **Its...its...**

 **Dont be afraid I'm friendly...well atleast for dragon standards said Igneel**

 **Well...it's Erza...**

 **Good now I know your name...**

 **well I'm Igneel...why dont you follow me to my place?**

 **And the girl followed still uneasy but for the time being...safe**


	9. Memories

**Author's Note**

 **I got nothin**

 _A boy ran, to protect people from harm,_

 _to protect his father from harm,_

 _to protect himself from harm,_

 _from what you ask? From himself. . ._

I killed them...I killed them...Why did i kill them? They did nothing?

 **But Deriga... they were torturing that poor girl... you set her free...just let your anger free...go back and kill the rest...GO BACK DERIGA**

Just shut up!

 **You know i cant do that...I am a part of you Deriga...and you know that just ...let me take over...let go**

And the boy did let go...of his fear, of his remorse, of his caring

 _His last thought was...run...just run away little child..._

 **Yeah this was short but cut me some slack i already wrote 3 chapters today**


	10. A new understanding

**Author's Note**

Justins Perpective!

 _What the hell was that?...a...vision...? thought Justin writhing in pain...oh no its happening agiain..._

And his vision went white...

 **THAT THING HAS TO BE DESTROYED!! YELLED??**

 **THAT "THING" IS MY SON YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT FERCOSA! YELLED???BACK**

 **I mean...no disrespect Igneel...but that thi-**

 **MY SON!!**

 **Your son...is a monster he just killed the sky dragon king yesterday! yelled Sky dragon prince Fercosa**

 **I unsterstand that its hard for you but please-**

 **NO Igneel no more chances! yelled Fercosa he has destroyed half of our city, and killed my father, you said you could control him...but at this rate he's just like Acnologia!**

 **Dont compare my son to that heathen! Have you forgotten? He has saved you multiple times from Acnologia himself! Where the hell is your gratitude Prince?**

 **I undurstand that...and i am truly grateful. ..but he is to dangerous I vote to kill Deriga what does the rest of the council say?**

 **I vote no said Igneel**

 **I vote no as well said Metalicana**

 **We do too said Skiadrum and Weisslogia**

 **We vote yes said 3 other dragons**

 **Mother... said Fercosa it comes down to you...whats your vote?**

 **Deriga can be useful to us reminded Grandeeny-**

 **Mother! He killed your husband!**

 **Dont interrupt me Fercosa! I vote...no**


	11. I

Father?...No that cant be rightl... _God dammit im whiting out again! thought Justin_.

 ** _How do I keep him under control? thought Igneel... he is to volatile... he lets his dragon soul and anger get the best of him...he will turn out exact like...Acnologia at this rate he thought grimly_**.

 **Uh...Sir?**.

 **Huh?**

 **Do you need something Erza? asked Igneel**.

 **No...no im just wondering where do I go now? My home is gone i was labeled as a monster...i cant go anywhere... said** **the young girl crying.**

 **You can stay here indefinitely if you need too replied Igneel.**

 ** _I geuss now is not the time to tell her that she is the daughter of the first dragon slayer huh? he asked himself._**

 **Hmm...I sense that my** **Son Deriga is waking up... stay here Erza**

 **A couple minutes later.**

I killed them all didnt I? asked Deriga

 **Well...on-**

I ASKED! Did I kill them or not? said Deriga his voice cracking

 ** _The boy is on the verge of tears...I have to tread carefully Igneel thought to himself._**

 **Well one survived...**

 **it's the girl...Igneel said.**

...Why must I live father? Why not kill me and be done with it! It would certainly cause much less sorrow for everyone? Deriga pondered

 **Do not speak like that! You are my son! You are the Fire Dragon Prince.**

 **...look my son...you are different from Acnologia...you can control yourself, you just have to believe in your human side...you are the only one who can defeat Acnologia! said Igneel.**

I just want it too all end...

 **It will end soon my son it will...**

 **Back to Erza**

 **Im afraid...**

 **very afraid...**

 **afraid of what? I dont know? she said to herself**

Hello? A voice interjected

 **Erza turned around...to come face to face with a human...**

 **Who are you? she voiced being wary.**

Deriga son of Igneel at your service.

 **Your the black dragon?**

Huh...usally when I say that people run off in Terror...Oh well! Sorry if I frightened you before said Deriga taking a seat beside Erza.

 **Why did you do it? asked Erza.**

Do what? the boy interjected

 **Kill the townsfolk...**

Oh that well...it wasnt me just so you know...

 **THEN WHO WAS IT? HUH? SHE SUDDENLY YELLED AND HOW CAN YOU ACT SO CAUSAL ABOUT IT? YOUR ACTING LIKE IT DOESN'T MATTER!**

WOAH!! Calm down...look I have to act like this...or I risk changing back again...

 **What do you mean?!**

When my emotions...more certainly my evil and dark emotions come to a brink it comes out...My dragon soul comes out...

Frankly when I saw you being tortured i snapped...

 **That doesn't explain what it is!**

Well...it doesn't have too...its better not to delve into it.

Because it could mean your death girl.


	12. love

Authors note

Edit: For some reason the text wont go really black cant fix it yet.

Its been 3 WEEKS SINCE I LAST POSTED 3 WHOLE WEEKS I have been very tired but here is an update (if you dont remeber we are still following the flashback stuff...This time Erza's perspective).

She still hasnt woken up has she? asked Gray.

No replied Wendy...i dont know what's wrong with her she keeps muttering...

FlashBack.

Its been months...atleast its felt like it Erza mused to herself.HEY IGNEEL how long has it been?

Since you came here? Two days now.

Should I ask him? Well I dont want to delve on it but i can atleast try thought Erza

Igneel? What happened to Deriga?

...I knew you would ask that question soon child...I just didnt think you would ask so soon...very well I will tell you.

Acnologia...the black dragon is no normal dragonslayer...it is true that he was human once but when he was a boy...he was never fully human.

What..was he? asked Erza

He was...different...what I called...DragonBorn.

His father was a Dragon and his mother a human.

His mother was called Reta by her family...she was impregnated by the Dragon...at that time she had no Idea that her lover was a Dragon and the Dragon thinking none of it thought she wouldn't get impregnated...What a fool he was...

What happened to the father? asked Erza

He died a couple weeks later on a war errad...cause at that time we were at the beginning of the Dragon civil war...as for Reta when it was apparent that a baby was coming she decided to take care of it.

So a couple months later Acnologia was born but at this time his name was Teun meaning willpowered. She raised the boy with care...later on it became apparent that the boy had special powers that he could control water... said Igneel

It was also apparent that something else was happening...he couldnt control his anger and thus people were hurt...it was also said that his personality would change...but nothing that was yet life threatening.

Eventually Reta met me...it was nothing special just pure dumb luck...shd pleaded with me to help him so I took him in I was the one that taught him to use Dragon Slayer magic...or so I thought.

Tuen was an avide learner he learned stuff quickly and easily...at first I thought nothing of it.

A couple months later Deriga was brought to me by a human girl...i dont know what i thought...but I just took him in... he and Acnologia who was just 7 at this time acted like brothers and i treated them as my sons.

Later on I made the connection that Deriga was actually my son when his mother actually came here...I recognized her right away...she was the human...I had an affair with.

Eventually Acnologia got word that his mother's village was being attacked...by dragons ...he went there...and he found his mother barely alive...She died in his arms.

At that moment he lost control of himself...he transformed for the first time and he killed the Attackers in cold blood...

I was shocked cause no dragonslayer was able to transform until now...Acnologia became more power hungry, he became more evil...he was no longer human he was no longer himself...something...else took control...he proceeded to kill every Dragon he saw...the rest had to find refuge. The created a city invisible from Acnologia's eyes.

Deriga and I fleed there along with many other's...

Look Erza the Dragon tranformation Deriga has he cannot control...it is controlled by his Dragon Soul an evil personality that tries to control him...Acnologia has the same thing although it fully controls him now...

The Dragon Soul is able to get out by exploiting the anger of the person it lives inside and when it gets out...It either has to be calmed or knocked before it can fully control him or grows in to much power.

Deriga acts happy cause he has too if he isnt he risks his form coming out...

When he saw you he transformed cause he was angry...he was angry at an innocent girl being tortured...he wanted to help you...he wanted to save you...but he couldn't control his form I had to stop him before he reached full transformation.

Look...Erza...dont try to delve into it...You could regret it later on said Igneel gravely.


End file.
